1. Field
Embodiments relate to a server for image forming apparatuses which calculates charges according to printing usage amounts, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses form images printed on sheets of paper. The image forming apparatuses may be implemented as a copier, a facsimile and a multi-functional machine.
Recently, demand for the image forming apparatuses as office automation equipment, such as a multi-functional machine having functions of a scanner and a facsimile, have been gradually increased. Therefore, development of expensive high-performance products of image forming apparatuses, inherent functions of which are extended to execute various functions, is underway.
Such expensive image forming apparatuses are used in a rental type rather than in a purchasing type.
If an image forming apparatus is used in the rental type, a provider judges a usage amount by performing a simulation of a sampling group for a designated period prior to a rental contract, and makes the rental contract based on a charging condition in consideration of a printing scale of a user and a contract period. The charging condition includes a basic charge and a unit cost per sheet. The basic charge is a charge for a basic output amount and needs to be paid even if the user does not use all of the basic output amount.